Never let her go
by ginger-pig
Summary: so you've read 'her hidden secret' now see how she gets on in 'never let her go'
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so moving in didn't go to well Aiden insisted that he gat a room next to me and Salina disagreed.

******************************

"You heard what James said 'she will not survive if she is away from him for more that 12 hours'" Aiden rephrased James's words.

"Yes, but I don't want you two sleeping to close together there has to be some sort of parental supervision" Salina argued back at him. They just stood there scrutinising each other when I decides to talk.

"I under stand your point in this Aiden but-I can't believe I am saying this-'there has to be some sort of parental supervision'" I quoted Salina. Salina smiled smugly while Aiden stormed off to his-new-room. I fallowed after him. When I got to his room Aiden was sitting on the floor so I sat down on his bed and spoke with a soothing voice.

"But you do know that the separation will not help because we made a deal that you would meet me in my bedroom each night" Aiden stood up and came down and sat by me.

"I know that but we had to make that look effective so that they don't get suspicious" he said leaning in for a kiss.

"I know, but" I said pushing him back "one, doing that will make her suspicious and two both are very deep sleepers. The only way you can get Salina to wake up is if you put her next to a loud speaker and even then it sometimes doesn't work.

*******************************

All of this took place before James got back from an interview with a television team. So he didn't have to go thought the mental torture of watching family and true love fight.

My bedroom door flung open and at the door was Aiden with a bunch of orchids.

"Let me guess they run on love" I exclaimed sarcastically as I packed away some off my families old belongings.

"Nope" Aiden said walking to the bathroom and getting a pot.

"There fake?" I asked "But they can't be real, can they?"

"No! And No! But just to save time. They are the first cloned flowers" he said. He seemed proud of him self which I wasn't.

"Why are you giving me cloned flowers?"

"Because I thought you would like them"

"Of course I love them Aiden but how far did they come to get hear?" I walked over and kissed him on the cheek. He want completely read which meant he matched the one right in the middle of the pot.

"Well..." he said rubbing the back of his head "don't kill me but they came from Hong-Kong"

"What? He imported them all the way from Hong-Kong that must have cost millions" that was a little to hash. But he deserved it the air miles in that. "Humph" and I pushed him out of my room.

"Aurora come down here please" Salina called from down stairs. She probably wanted help with the planning of the wedding because is was only a month away and she had already had her bacheloret party.

"Coming" I shouted back. I had to push past Aiden before I got to the stairs. When I walked in to the living room Salina was bent over two different drawings of dresses.

"Aurora we need too talk about mine and James's honeymoon and before u interrupt or walk away missy yes it does involve you because we need to know what you and Aiden are going to be doing while you are away." That was an easy answer.

"Well we are going to go hiking in the near mountain range. Why?" I answered it was an easy answer and me and Aiden had planed it out ever since we heard they were getting married. Salina paused for a moment then she shouted up the stairs. "Aiden come down hear" it hurt my ears. It sounded like he was already waiting on the stairs because I only heard two or three foot steps no the usual 100.

"What do you want" Aiden said uninterested as he came and sat next to me. But that made me move too the other side of the room. He soon followed and put his arm around my waist so that I would not escape this time.

"Aiden it is true that you and Aurora are going hiking while James and I are away?" Salina asked eyeing me because I was trying to sit as far away as possible from Aiden, with the restrictions of his arm.

"Yes that is the plan" Aiden said pulling me closer. This just made me try and pull away more.

"You have to take a big tent and lots of sleeping bags so that you don't have to sleep in one together" Salina injected mainly at Aiden.

"Yes I will make sure off it" I said turning to look at Aiden's face. By the time I got back up to my bedroom the clock read half past eleven and I was not tired. Butterfly and molly were already asleep so I wasn't able to talk to them.

"Does someone need a little warmth?" Aiden asked as he pushed my door open slowly so that it didn't creak

"No thank you I can sleep by my self tonight" I replied ignoring the fact that he was watching me slip in to my pyjamas; I just had my back to him the whole time.

"Oh come on I didn't mean to make you angry" he said moving to sit on my bed. When I turned around he was lying on my bed with his hand behind his head. He patted the space next to him. It was so inviting but I had to stand my ground. But he wasn't taking no for an answer so he picked be up so that I was curled against his chest.

"You are a stubborn little thing aren't you?" he said settling me on his lap. I just nodded in response. I turned around to face him with crossed legs. He did the same. I got off the bed so that I could clear my head of anger but he followed me. I turned around to tell him to go away but he just made me walk backwards until I was pushed against the wall.

"Now will you tell me why you're angry?" he asked lifting my chin so that I wasn't able to look away.

"Because you ordered flowers from Hong-Kong" it sounded like a mumble but he heard it.

"So that's all?" Aiden asked but it sounded like he didn't believe me. I just nodded.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to change you into a kangaroo" he said. Then his hand moved from the wall, to my shoulders, then down to my waist. His lips drew a line all the way from one shoulder to the other, and then he drew a line to my chin.

"Are you still an elephant?" Aiden asked but he was ready for my answer. I shook my head. This then made him draw a line from my chin and back, he did this three or four times before he asked me again "Are you still an elephant?" I still had the same response. I had built my self up to expect this and he did as I had suspected-not just because I could tell the future-but because he was very predictable. I then felt his worm soft lips on mine just so that he would stop teasing me I kissed him back. But I hadn't expected what he did next. One of his hands slide up my back making me shiver and stopped at the back of my head, so that I didn't pull away from the kiss. After a countless amount off time I tied to free my self but he wasn't finished. So I had to take drastic actions and hurt him. I was in the perfect position to knee him in the cruch, so I did, he fell to the floor in agony and I run to my bed and secured myself under the covers.

"What was that for?"Aiden crocked as he crawled to the side of my bed still bent over.

"That was for not letting me past when I needed space and I am still angry with you" I hissed back at him. This made him determined to make me forget so once again he pulled me to his chest and kissed me. But this time I kissed back with just as much passion which didn't make me forget what he had done but I felt that I could forgive him.

"Are you still angry?" he asked. Probably ready for another kiss.

"To a certain degree. Yes" he leaned in for another kiss but I stopped his lips with my finger "but I do forgive you" I said before he could force another kiss on me. He seemed content with that answer.

"Close enough" he said lying next to me on top of the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up he was gone. I sat up but my hopes were just crushed when I saw him enter thought my closed door.

"You do know that it is closed for a reason" I said to him "It is closed to keep you out. The only person who is allowed to enter with out permission is Salina."

"Sorry" Aiden said raising his hand. I fell back on to the bed "I just came to remind you that the wedding is tomorrow and Salina is going over the top." That made me jump out off bed and chuck on the first thing my hands touched. Which I later found to be a t-shirt and some skinny jeans. Sure enough Salina was pacing up and down next to the phone and every couple of steps she would stop look at the phone and then start waling again.

"Salina stop it will be fine" I said standing right in her path. Then she started to shake like she was about to fall so sat her on the sofa. Her hands still shook. "Salina listen to me what is the matter?" her eyes flashed to my eyes and she spook.

"I am getting married tomorrow" she said in a quiet voice. It was barley audible to my ears.

"Yes you are Salina" I said reassuring her.

"I am going on my honey moon for a week after" her voice became a couple octaves higher but at the same volume as before.

"Yes Salina but what is your point."

"I know I am only going away for a week but I will miss you so much over those seven days" she said this now in a normal voice and then slung her arms around my neck and I hugged her back.

"You will have to calm down by tomorrow you do know this?" I asked Salina pulling away from the hug

"Yes, I know, I know but you are helping me ok."

"Yes but we need to do the finishing touches to your dresses. Come on lets go get it" I said pulling her up the stairs like she was a 5 year old. When I got up the stairs and started to walk into her room James was standing in his tuxedo in front of the full length mirror. I had to turn Salina round do that she didn't see him.

"Go into my bedroom I will bring it to you" I told Salina. She did as I said and turned on her heals and walked in to my bedroom. I walked past James but he stopped me before I made it out of the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked me, but he already knew because I was holding a dress sized bag. Before I answered he got the jist and asked me another question. "What do you think?" he said turning around. I was trying to get out a.s.a.p. so I answered with the first words that came to my head. "Very smart but... maybe a little to smart." Then I ran out before he could ask anymore questions. Once I got in to the room I put the dress down next to Salina and ran back down the stairs because I was surpassed to meet who designed the dress for Salina. Mr Dulan also known as Ferley, was my best friends in the species of festonlites, he was in touch with his feminine side. So that was why I knew he would be able to work around girls. I escorted him upstairs and to my bedroom where I introduced him to Salina.

"Salina this is Mr. Dulan who designed your dress" I looked at him and he nodded "or if you want you can call him Ferley".

"I am very pleased to meet you Ferley. I am very grateful" Salina said still studying the dress.

"She is a beauty isn't she" Ferley said moving to examine the dress as well.

"Can I let out butterfly and molly" I knew he would say yes because he was great with animals.

"Of course darling" he always spoke with a French accent. Butterfly and molly were itching to get out of their cages and explore the new visitor it didn't surprise the Mr Dulan that they could speak because he had a telepathic link with animals just like me but there was no link to plants.

"Yes she is one of my best pieces" said Ferley breaking the silence. "That is why I asked both James and Salina to invite some big designers" then we all looked at Salina.

"And they have all come back with a big yes." She said smiling at Ferley. I left them to finish off the dress. When I got out of my bedroom and closed the door I slide to the floor, and sat there.

"Are you ok?" Aiden asked as he sat down next to me. I just leaned on his shoulder.

"No" I sighed "it is just all so much to take it, and it is going so quickly I don't think I can keep up." He started to stroke my hair.

"I know that you will be fine. You can stand it." He said still stroking my hair. "Common you look like you need some food in you." He said standing up and sticking his hand out to help me. I took his hand and he pulled me down stairs. He gave me an apple to eat and I munched thought it quickly. Then I spent the next couple of hours telling Aiden about what I was worried about. I came up with stuff like 'what if she falls over?' and 'what happens if we don't get there in time'. But every time Aiden would say the same calming words 'we have planned this for months nothing will go wrong' which I became to believe after about the 26th time. When Mr Dulan finally left it was about half past ten and Salina needed her beauty sleep, so I made her sleep in my room on my bed while I sleep on the floor. Then it came the big day. We spent most of the morning trying to get Salina to calm down, but luckily after a torturous amount of time we finally got her in to her dress. Now we only had two hours left to get her ready. So me and Ferley –because we were already ready, he in a tuxedo with a pink flower, and me in an electric purple cocktail dress. - started rushing around doing her hair and make-up. Even thought she really didn't need it. I braded her fringe so it had a hair band over the edge of her hair line. Then I curled the rest of her hair and let it hang around her shoulders. Mr Dulan but on some natural eyes make up and just a little lip-gloss, finally after hours off hard work she was finished. Her dress was the traditional white but was off the shoulders and had hundreds of little clear beads sown to it all over. There was also a ling train that lea behind her, I said it was a safety hazard but she liked it, do I had to like it to. We got to church with time to spare so I spent that time calming her down because she had started to hyperventilate and it was getting on my nerves. Then the wedding march began and we entered I was the one and only bridesmaid, Ferley had to give her away because there was no one else. Salina looked absolutely beautiful. I could feel Callum's gaze in me all the time and so was Aiden's, but I invited his gaze more. I felt sorry for Salina because she looked like she had just had plastic surgery on her mouth; I swear she was always smiling. Finally it finished after their kiss and they had gotten in to the car we all went off to celebrate. Also the pictures were taken as well. There was one-shot off Salina and me jumping off of a big rock in our dress, luckily we were both wearing converses. There was another shot of just Salina and James and there were some of the usual family shots, but what I thought was a nice one was the shot of Salina and James kissing in the fore ground and Aiden and me kissing in the back ground, which was really sweet. When we got home after the party Salina and James had to leave in her bugatti veyron to be able to get to the airport in time. As for Aiden and me, we spent our time planning for the camping trip. So we had packed two sleeping bags, flasks, clothes and the normal stuff, also we packed a tent, some matches, and pots and pans for cooking. Every thing else we would try and find in nature. So we got out the house with out massive backpacks and set off.

"Why did we want to do this any way?" I asked Aiden turning to look at him because he was behind me.

"Well…." He began "it was your idea" he said looking at me as well.

"Oh ... Ok… but did you like my idea" I wasn't tired yet.

"Yes it was a great idea to go rooming around the mountains the views we get are beautiful" He said looking a little tired. Then he turned my shoulders and I could see a break in the forest. I walked towards it and once I was through I saw a breath taking view. There were trees for miles around, an eagle circled over head and I was able to feel the wind in my face. It felt amazing; all I thought was that it was good to be free.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt the ground start to move under me and I fell "Aiden" I screamed. It was too late I was falling; the fall was over to quickly I had hit something, it was hard and it didn't feel safe. When I opened my eyes I found that I was on a ledge that was sticking out from the side of the mountain. I tried to sit up but my head was throbbing and my leg and arm were too. I looked down at my leg and there was blood coming from a huge gash, it has started to form a pool underneath it. My arm wasn't bleeding but it felt like I had torn a ligament. Lastly I felt the warm wetness start to spread from my head and start to trickle down my neck.

"Aurora, Aurora, where are you? Aurora" I heard Aiden shouting. I tried to call back but the pain was too much.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed. Maybe he would hear me now.

"Aurora, Aurora" he shouted. He had heard me. I gathered some more strength.

"I am down her" I tried to shout, but it sounded like I had a sore throat. He started to climb down to where I was.

"Let's get you back home" he suggested and I gladly agreed. When we got home he called his dad, because he was a doctor. It reminded me of the time when I would be helped by my dad but I just shook the memory away before I could get up set. The door opened a crack and a short man with a medical bag came in.

"Hello" he said sheepishly.

"In here dad" Aiden called from next to me. Now the sofa was starting to get stained, and my trousers and shirt were stuck to me. The next think I knew Aiden's dad was working on sowing up my head wound and my leg was already in a cast.

"Aiden she has a broken tendon in her arm, which means she won't be able to move her left arm for a while." He said still working on my head.

"That's fine dad" Aiden replied. That's when I realised that he was in the kitchen.

"There finished" Aiden's dad said putting everything away in his bag.

"Thanks…. Mr. Hunt" I said admiring the work that he had done.

"Just call me Nick" He said about to turn and leave.

"Thanks…. Nick" I called after him. But he had already left. I tried to get up but I just fell back in pain.

"Aurora don't do that, what do you need" Aiden said catching me because I had just fallen forward.

"I want to change so let me up stairs" I said as I tried to squirms out of his grip.

"Oh no you don't, I will get you your clothes" He said as he made his way up stairs and left me on the sofa. Aiden was back with my torn jeans and a t-shirt that had the slogan 'find a life and live it....' and on the back it said '...Find the light and run'.

"You really didn't have to do that" I said pulling off my blood socked shirt. He handed me the t-shirt and I pulled it on. Then he passed me the jeans, I slipped the blood stained jeans and slipped into my torn jeans, ignoring him when he awed at my legs.

"Yes I did, I didn't want you to hurt yourself even more" Aiden said. After he had recovered from seeing my legs. I just rolled my eyes at him and sat back on the sofa.

"You do know I don't like being taken care of" I said trying to get him to let me try and walk again. He just nodded and went to open the door.

"We came as soon as we heard" I recognised that voice, it was Callum's. What did he mean by 'us'. Then as soon as he walked in I understood. Behind him there were the other 5 of the pack. All of them had presents in there hands, some off the presents were big and others were small.

"Why life tortures me?" I grumbled "why did you do this Aiden? You know I don't like being taken care of"

"Well… we want you to feel better a.s.a.p" He said returning to the kitchen.

"Here mine first" Callum said pushing his towards me. His present had a silver bow on the top and was wrapped in gold paper. I opened it to reveal a small box wrapped in navy blue silk. In side there was a necklace with a heart at the end. He swung it around my neck and put it on. The heart hung just slightly into my cleavage.

"Thanks Callum" I said. He had backed to the wall on the other side of the room by know. Next was Ben and kile's present they had bought me florescent green converses. After was Oliver and Francis's present they had bought me make up-eye liner and mascara- which I eventually through at there heads, trying to remind them that I liked natural beauty, I think they got it.

"Aurora" Aiden said coming in to that lounge and sitting on the floor next to me. "James and Salina are coming home early"

"Why?" I asked. He just shrugged his shoulders. The next week went past quickly. I would persist and say 'don't look after me' but Aiden would always say 'I don't want you to hurt your self anymore'. Which started to annoy me by the 24th time he said it, I was able to say it in the exact tone and everything. Aiden and me-mainly me-wanted to go and meet Salina and James at the angel but we had to get Francis to drive us there. When they came thought arrivals she didn't notice the crutches that I was trying to hide from her.

"What have you done to your leg?" James said pulling Salina's attention over to my leg and crutches.

"Yes what have you done?" Salina repeated after him.

"It's nothing, don't worry" I said as I tried to walk away, but I was very slow on my feet and almost fell.

"We went on a walk up the mountain and some of the edge crumbled beneath her. She broke her leg, cut her head open and has broken a tendon in her arm. I had to carry her all the way back" I heard him explain to them.

"Well you done a lot haven't you" Salina said sarcastically.

"What about you?" I said trying to get her off my case, obviously knowing the answer. I looked down at my feet feeling a bit embarrassed. Then something on Salina's body caught my eye. It wasn't a bulge as you might suspect but it was a bracelet. It was made of string and had blue pearls going all the way around it. There was one stone on the bracelet that started to swirl. Then I collapsed in a heap on the floor. I saw a light getting brighter and brighter when suddenly I found myself in a field. Then there was the same deafening crash and ripping sound. I looked up to see the sky alight with reds and oranges. Over and over again it was shown like it was in front of my eyes. Once I regained consciousness I was in Salina's car and we were speeding down the motor way.

"What was that" Salina asked looking at me with an alarmed expression.

"I … don't know" I stuttered "I was looking at the blue…." It had not turned red "….red stone on your bracelet"

"Really" she said hiding something from me.

Salina and James spent the rest of the journey home discussing, well it sounded more like arguing. The only word I picked up was stuff like "she can't know" and "I know" but there was nothing else. I never looked at the bracelet again because I didn't want to go thought another episode. Once the door was open I ran straight to my room, once I got there, there was a buzzing in my head that turned to voices. Louder and louder they would talk and talk. But it wasn't talking that I could hear it was screams of pain and crying. It was as if I could hear the pain that every one went through when the plain exploded. It just got louder and louder, I did every thing to get rid of it but nothing worked. After a while I feel to the wall and slid down onto the floor, I came to rest on my carpet with tears streaming down my face. I was still with fright, but my head was spinning and the voices had come to a steady scream that never ceased.


	4. Chapter 4

There was one voice that stuck out above the rest; it had a low evil tone to it. The kind of voice that sends shivers down your spine.

"RUN!" it shouted "it's getting closer" It was urging now but then calmed down in to a slow town as if I wasn't able to hear properly. "Run, now that you have found hell open the door and step inside" but there was no door, nothing. There was nothing in front of me. I just sat there and the voice kept repeating it's self over and over again. I had the sudden urge to speak back.

"Hello" I said breathlessly. It spoke back.

"Hello dear, now open the door" the voice said and it was very inviting.

"I don't know how" I cried back.

"Yes you do" the voice forced, it felt like I was being pushed down by a tone of bricks.

"No I don't" the tears were again poring from my eyes.

"See that door in front of you" the tone of voice had changed again and gone back to a polite and inviting voice.

"Yes" I said gulping back fear. "Yes I do see it" I could now see a black door in front of my eyes, but my eyes were closed.

"Open it for me, now to do this you have to tell your mind to do it" the voice was still calm and inviting. I did as it said with all my will power I told my mind to open the door and it did as I asked. Behind the door was a swirling cloud. All the while the voices were getting louder and louder, now that I had opened the door I could hear them louder than ever. I clamped my hands over my ears to block them out but they wouldn't go.

"Go away go away" I said trying and failing to get the voices out of my head. They wouldn't go.

"Go away!" I screamed. That just made the voice angry.

"No don't do that you will attract some one" it said.

"Go away!" I screamed again but this time even louder. I then saw a figure of a man appear before me. But it was no ordinary man, he had a drench coat on and jet black hair, it looked as if he had cut his hair with shears and he wore a top hat on his head. Suddenly something hard hit me and I was flying back wards. Then I hit a hard, cold marble surface. The figure stood over me again, this time I started kicking and punching but they never made contact with anything.

"Aurora! Aurora what's the matter?" I heard a familiar voice and I opened my eyes. I saw Aiden holding me and Salina and James were standing over me with worried expressions. I was still in my room and it was the morning because I could see the first light breaking thought the cloud bank.

I began to unlock my tensed muscles, clamped together with fear.

"I… don't know" I stuttered "voices. There were voices and a door and a man, he was standing over me and and….." I said this too quickly.

"Wait slow down what did you see?" Aiden said stroking my hair.

I began to explain again. "There were voices in my head and a voice told me to open a door. I did do and then the voices got louder. I tried to scream but that made the man angry and he must have pushed my. Then I got hurled on to a marble surface"

"James it is time she needs to know" Salina said turning to face, James who probable thought the same. They exchanged a nod and then started to explain.

"Aurora, while we were away we were actually doing some research in to the history of the feshtionlites as a species, one of the prophecies says something about a queen coming to rule over the great mountains of our people and she will lead us in to war with the Triassic people" Salina explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked. Salina held her hand up to stop me from speaking. I nodded and let her continue.

"The prophecy says that she will have black curly hair will have the extra powers of telepathic connections with plants and animals and is able to block people from mind and body. She will have had a near death experience and will have been saved by a tall black haired man who is a shape shifter

"Also she will be able to connect with the spirit world, meaning that the voices in your head are actually spirits of the dead and the person talking to you was the gate keeper to the spirit world. The prime time for war will be when almost the whole of her family had died. The reason you fainted when you saw my bracelet is because one of the Triassic king gave it to me just to see if you were the one who would take us to war. Now we have no choice or they start a war on this peaceful village." She finished with a solemn expression.

I didn't take in my expression until James and Salina left the room.

"Aiden" I said turning and falling into his arms "I can't control an army this is not my battle to fight. I should be the one fighting not leading us to battle" I started to sob at this point.

"Aurora I know you can no matter how it turns out I know you can lead us to victory" Aiden said patting my back. Aiden went down stirs and left me to think. Then the voice started to talk again.

"Now that you know who I am you can call on me any time" he said "As you are in charge of the festionlites the spirits are at your command we will come to your aid, call for us on the 28th of July and well will appear over the northern plain. You have the word of the Gate keeper" he said proudly and then the voice went. I wasn't looking forward to my life from now on because I had to lead a army in to a battle that I wasn't meant to fight. My parents had always said be strong lead any opportunity.

If they had known I was going to lead an army they would be proud. I had no idea if they could hear me now but I just so wanted to tell them that I couldn't lead an army in to victory, I wasn't meant to be an army general, I'm not a princess so stop thinking it.

"Gate keeper" I thought. He answered on my first call.

"Yes your majesty" he said and I could hear him bow because of the drench coat that he was wearing.

"One don't bow, and two can I talk to my parents they need to know something" I said only thinking all the words.

"Of course your majesty" this time he didn't bow. The door to the spirit world opened and out came my mum and dad. They looked exactly the same as when I had last seen them, but I had to hold back the tears.

"Mum" I thought "dad" I also thought looking at both of them.

"Aurora" they said and before I could stop myself the tears started flowing.

"I wasn't supposed to be the leader of an army why dose it have to be me?" I asked.

"Aurora we don't make the prophesies"

"But why me why not some one who has already done training in the army or someone who know how to lead a country?"

"We don't know but we do know that you will do well, and you can be part of the fight you don't have to stay at the back"

"But mum I am not meant to lead them I am not supposed find a victory I will fail!"

"How can you be sure?"

"I can't be sure but I have no army made apart from you spirits who will stand behind a 14 year old girl"

"Every one will"

"How do you know? How can I know that they don't think that I am immature and that I will not be able to lead them to a life if more peace and tranquillity"

"How can you not know darling? How can you not know?"

"I wasn't born to be a princess why has my life taken a change to this path? Why didn't they choose the right person?"

"The feshtionlite elders obviously thought that you were the right person darling. Bye bye for now we need to go" the last word I heard from my mother for the time being.

"Thank you gate keeper" I said nodding to him. He nodded back as to say your majesty.

When I regained cautiousness it was the middle of the night and Aiden was asleep next to me. I found a pillow and a cover and slept next to him, not knowing how time would give us.


	5. Chapter 5

When I saw the first light of the next morning breaking through the clouds I got up-in my pyjamas- and started climbing the tree outside my room. I determined to get to my platform. As I climbed in I felt the wind getting stronger and stronger. The plat form was dry and vanished. This was the first time I had come up here in years. As I suspected coral was bating.

"Aurora, it never ceases to amaze me the amount of trouble you get yourself in to" Coral said now towelling herself.

"Well…" I wasn't able to finishes that sentence.

"Exactly you can't explain your self" coral said with a big grin on her face. Coral was a robin but like one hundred time bigger, she was absolutely amazing some times I believed that she was my guardian angle because she always knew what I was doing.

"Coral you know what's been happening, please can you help me" I said falling in to her arms.

"Aurora my darling I can't help you, but I can give advice" she said patting my back.

"How can you help me? I don't want to be the princess of the feshtionlites I just want to be normal, is that to much to ask?" I sobbed.

"Apparently is it, the elders have chosen you, the prophesy has chosen you, it is imposable to change. You go to war with the Triassic people or we all die. Aurora they are disturbers of peace. You can rule feshtionlites because just as your grandmother did" she held back the last words.

"What?" I said moving my head to look up at her.

"You said I knew everything" she paused and wanted for me to nod then carried on.

"Well your grandmother is still alive but she refused to interfere with your life so did you mother and farther. You are now next inline to be queen, because your parents agreed not to become the rulers of the feshtionlites. They hoped that you would never find out"

"Why?" I was now enraged.

"Why would they do that to me?"

"They didn't want the chance of you getting hurt, mentally or physically. They wanted you to lead a normal life just like any one else. They spoke to the elders but they refused to choose again, they said that you were the one and that you could save us from the rein of Teramo the Triassic king. Your are not going to like this, but in order to get rid of the Triassic people you have to kill the king. The only person who can kill the king is you" she now hung her head in shame.

"But I can't, I don't know how to fight. I don't want to be a princess, I want me life back"

"Aurora I can't give it to you, now one can give it to you knows. You are suck like this and have always been, you just never knew it. I'm sorry but I can't help any more. All you need to do is gather your army. They will teach you how to fight. There are some rules for the fight"

"What is it? I need to know them"

"As you can see you will have the bear pack behind you all the way" I nodded "you will also have the faith and trust of the people at you side" I nodded again "you are not allowed to use weapons so that includes no guns, no knives, and no bombs of any sort. But there is no rule against using your powers as a feshtionlite citizen. So for you it would be the fact that you can control plant life and animal life. Also the fact that you can stop people from mind and body if you protect the people around you we should win against anything they throw at us. Teramo does have the tendency to be unfair so you might want to put some guns on the rear".

My head was now swirling with ideas and questions that would take days to answer. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and I had been up here for 2 hours.

"Coral I really have to go bye" I said while climbing down the tree. As soon as I was back through my bedroom window I just sat on my bed in silence.

The next thing I knew was that there was light streaming through a crack between my now closed curtains. I tried to sit up but my arms and legs were stiff.

"Aurora" I heard a whisper from the corner. "Aurora" there it was again. I shuffled around on my bed to find where the voice was coming from. It was butterfly.

"Aurora, now that you are awake can I come out of my cage?"

"Oh sorry" I said and jumped out of bed to get her out. I also got molly out but she just feel asleep again when I put her on my bed.

"Aurora I am really worried about you" badger said.

"Why? What is it?"

"Well I've been having nightmares about you in a battle where your last breath is wasted on a taking one last swing at a shadow like figure" this worried me she obviously didn't know what I did or she knew more.

"That's were it sound familiar because I am meant to go in to battle…" butterfly cut me off.

"I know I have brilliant hearing, there is just one thing that they haven't told you. They didn't tell you that king Termo is a living spirit. The only reason he is not in the spirit world is because he is a king and has no descendents. This whole war started when he stole a member of the feshtionlites and from then on war has broken any links between us and them.

"As soon as he had found a land of his own he was able to clam all the feshtionlites on that land his. We need someone to kill the king before the genetic links between the people sizzle out. A lot of the people are depending on you Aurora and u are turning away. They need you, please don't deny the fact that you belong in war and on the battle field"

"Butterfly I can't! You're my friend I can't leave you! Or molly I can't leave either of you!" tears were now streaming from my eyes.

"Aurora it is only a matter of time until you return to the castle of the for fathers before you, you can't choose your family but you can choose your friends"

"Aurora" Salina called from down stairs.

"Good bye Butterfly. I will never forget you" I said starting to walk out of the room "coming" I shouted running down the stairs. When I turned into the lounge I came to a sudden stop and I was about to turn and run but I didn't. On the white sofa was-who I assumed to be-my grandmother. She was old and withered; it looked as if any exposure to sun light would have turned her to dust. She wore a white silk dress, which was short sleeved and exposed none of her legs. She also wore a black cardigan, but as I looked up to her head I saw the reason for me wanting to run. It was a crown that belonged to a queen, and on her lap was a tiara with rubies and emeralds sculpted on to it in the shape of diamonds.


	6. Chapter 6

"Aurora, we need to talk and I know you don't want to but you need to listen" grandma said not turning her head. It looked like a tear ran down her cheek.

"Yes we do" I said walking reluctantly to the sofa and sitting down next to Salina.

She began never looking at me "As you know you are a princess and you are reluctant to admit it. As a princess you have a promise to the people. 1 you have to give all your love and compassion to your country, family, and….. Your love. Meaning that who ever you choose-who ever that may be- he has to make a promise to the people as well. That's there it went wrong for me I denied my love for him and now I regret it. That is why I didn't want you to go through what I did I was just trying to protect you nothing more"

"But you just damaged me more"

"That is what I was afraid of. You have built so much of a life here I don't want to pull you away from it."

"But I have a duty to my people and I have to move"

"How did you know that?" it looked as if I had pulled her from deep thought.

"It is what butterfly said before, upstairs she said that I will have to move"

"Hummm"Grandma said "I would like to meet this... Butterfly she seems to have great knowledge that I still haven't been taught in my 300 years" she went to stand up but I stopped her.

"I will call her she will some. BUTTERFLY!" I called up the stairs. Then butterfly came trotting down, she looked so cute, when she was in the room she came and jumped up on to my lap where she came to rest.

"Butterfly is it" grandma asked. Butterfly nodded.

"Yes it is felicity you have a mind of greatness but there is still so much that you need to learn" that made grandma stair in disbelief. I already knew all about her ability to see thought even the toughest mind shields including mine.

"I knew that my granddaughter had the right friends when I found you" we all turned to look at her with shocked expressions.

"Yes my dears, I found butterfly abandoned and wounded on my door step I took her in and nursed her for only 2 days. I was surprised at how quickly she heals. Then I gave her to you the day you we born. Your parents advised against it but as soon as you hands touched butterfly fur you became inseparable." This shocked me and it felt like my brain was about to explode with all this information. By this time molly had made it down the stairs and was walking in to the lounge breathless.

"You might want to look out side" she said breathlessly. I crawled to the window and sure enough there were men and women alike in armour. The one person shouting commands at them was on a black horse. He had the same armour except it had eccentric designs on it. I shoved on my grey jumper that was too big for me and walked out in my bunny slippers.

"BOW!" he ordered when I walked out of the door. Then at that point everyone knelt on the floor. He came up to me.

"Hello princess" he was very polite. Then he jumped of his horse and kissed my hand. I saw Aiden walk out of the door at that point. I went and put my arm around his waist while he was still rubbing his eyes.

"Hello… general"

"No please call me Jacque"

"Hello …. Jacque. This is Aiden he is my boy friend" he looked at him with evil eyes.

"Oh and Jacque where does every one sleep as I see no tents"

"We only got here today so we haven't put them up yet"

"I would like you to do one girls tent and put the boys three men/boys in each other available tent please"

"Yes mam do you have any reason why you decide to do this?"

"Not yet" I said and turned away. "Oh and could you tell them to put the tents up ASAP I would like to talk to some of the girls soon-ish, also don't make them bow when I come in it annoys me. Thanks" then I walked back inside.

"Really why did you want to do that?" Salina asked me as I let Aiden go and get dressed.

"Well… they may be soldiers but girls need to talk about boys don't they?"

"You are a schemer" felicity added in "just like your old grandma"

"What do you want to help?" I asked her

"Yes of course what do you think I am an old drag?" we all laughed but for me and Salina it was the awkward laughter. That night Salina, Felicity and I sneaked out to the girls' tent and with us we bought a massive bar of chocolate, the latest magazines and all the pictures of all the boys in the army. It was a night of planning and scheming.

"So… princess do you have any one in you life?" said Adisa, who I had found out the name of earlier.

"We… yes you know there person before who I had my arm around he is my boy friend" I took another big bite out of a pizza slice.

"What about you?" I asked her. She had to think about that one, so I decided to take in my surroundings. There were some people lying in there bellies, some had popcorn, some were eating pizza, some were eating chocolate, and some were doing each others hair but all of them were listening for her response.

"Nah… but there are some hotties in the army"

"Oh that reminds me I have the pictures of every man and boy" I said pulling the pictures out of my bag and throwing them around. I could hear a lot of sighs. Then suddenly some one tapped my shoulder. I turned around and I saw Lydia a small thin girl who would clean the clothes for the girls, but she had a big heart and great ideas.

"Erm Aurora I wondered if maybe when the boys are having their showers we could steal there clothes?" she was very quiet but it was a great idea.

"Oh every one Lydia has a great idea" every one went quiet.

"well…tomorrow when they boys are having there showers we are going to steal their clothes and towels, then we have to sit out side with popcorn and fizzy drinks and watch all the boys running naked back to there tents" every one beamed at that idea so we were set for the next morning. We woke up at about three in the morning, while I got some people to get the drinks, popcorn and set out the chairs ready for the 18 of us. Mean while Salina, Adisa, Lydia, Carla, Demi, Megan, Kelly, charlotte, ruby, Alex, Caitlin, Kimberly, Aaliyah, and I got the black bin bags ready. Fortunately for us all the boys took showers at the same time, and they were all behind cubicles. We sneaked in and stole all the clothes we could find, and then we hid the clothes and towels in the tent. Then just to make it harder for then to retrieve there clothes we also took there bags and put them inside our tent as well. When we were finished we settled in the seats next to Felicity, Amber, kitty and Becky. It was only a couple of minutes until we heard scuffling and a lot of "heys", then sure enough the boys started to walk out of the showers room but naked. As soon as they saw us they legged it to there tents which was also fallowed by a lot if "heys" again. Soon enough there were some people brave enough to come forward. Covering them selves with paper plates and other thing that were in there tents.

"Erm can we have our clothes back?" one of them said, he had jet black hair that stuck out in different directions. Then I saw Lydia next to me go bright red, that made him smile and wink at her, but he was bright red to.

"Sure you can help your self" I said pointing towards the girl's tent. When he turned to walk away we all saw that he hadn't covered his b-hind and Lydia whished at it. Then came man, after man, asking the same question over, and over again. Every so often one of the girls would whistle or turn bright red at what they were being exposed to. I was hilarious. That took up most of out morning. But there were loads and loads more of where that came from, and I wanted the men and women to get closer and form a relation ship with each other. Even if it was just being friends I felt that they needed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Over time you get used to seeing the same thing day in and day out. But having an army at your disposal just standing, sitting and exercising in you frond yard is not natural. I defiantly didn't get bored of it either. After the last prank, the boys learnt from their stupid ness and only went to the showered in selected groups leaving the others to keep watch.

As time passed the men eventually grew further, and further, and further away from the women. This made me sad to think of all the missed opportunities they had to make a relationship. I probably couldn't remember the first time I met Aiden, and I refused to believe that Aiden's memory was that good. With every waking moment I grew closer and closer in to an intertwined spiral of life, which not even the strongest man in the world, could break. But eventually Aiden clicked on to what Jacque was trying to do, and timidly but with force pushed the remainders of his hope back in to the ground where it rightfully belonged.

I never really thought about him until I asked Aiden what he was doing "Aiden!"

"Yes" he replied as he came into the lounge.

"What's callum been doing lately?"

"Apart from trying to get over the fact that you would rather choose me than him……. nothing at all"

"Oh"

"Why?"

"Well just thinking about relationships and us made me wonder if Callum had found some one other than me"

"No, he is still grieving over his loss. Even thought lots of girls have asked him out he has said no to every single one"

"He must be desperate"

"He is and you really don't know how lucky I am to have you"

"And you don't know how lucky I am to have a furry fluff ball that turns jet black every time he goes to attack" we had agreed. He was a jet black fluff ball and I was a wanted girl. We both nodded in agreement. That conversation was over quickly. Too quickly. I hoped so much that it would have lasted longer. I let out a big sigh. Then I walked in to the back garden. I sat down in the ankle high grass that swayed in the wind. It was a very peaceful place, as we had no neighbours and was an extremely large garden any way. The grass looked like ripples on a river. Just flowing peacefully along with out and disturbance. I began to pick at the grass aimlessly, pulling it from the ground, and then pulling it apart in to the smallest fragments possible. Then I began to hum aimlessly putting no effort towards making a tune.

My mind began to wonder. It began to flick through the images of the past months and year. But my mind settled on one picture. One that was fuzzed around the edges and seemed very distant. In it I stood, I was at the very young age of 8 maybe nine months. Next to me holding my hand was grandma she wore a white silk dress that fell over her curves with ease. The young ness in her eyes and body amazed me. I reckoned it was the time when I first learnt to walk. But what interested me most was the fact that she and I wore crowns and I loved it.

I awoke screaming. But there was nothing to scream at, no danger, I wasn't afraid. That's when it hit me, I was afraid of loosing something. I was afraid of loosing her. Loosing her to death or worst of all a fight that was started hundreds of years ago right. Round about the time of King Charles the first. But Humans were compliantly oblivious as to all and everything that doesn't involve their lives.

"Grandma" I whispered.

"Yes Aurora, you do have senses beyond even my knowledge" she walked out from behind the flapping window and continued "yet it seems that you are so un…….so un………unsophisticated as you see no porpoise for them either"

"But grandma I find them a draw back not an advantage"

"An advantage in the sight of battle but disadvantage in the eyes of many"

"A disadvantage that is holding me back from being what I want to be, like I said before…."she held up he hand to silence me.

"I have read you mind many times, you have a shield that has a tendency to fail on you, you power over plants and animals are not practiced, and that brain of yours has been put to little use. My dear you do not understand the potential of you powers and how much time it takes to perfect them, but I believe that you have a skill that none of us poses. I believe that you learn and develop skills before even the immortals can be taught, meaning that we need to get to work as soon as possible."

"How did you know to be in my room?"

"Well my dear" she came and sat on my bed "I know that this my sound weird, but we now have a mental link. Every felling, every memory I see as you see it. We can also talk telepathically, as you can see" that was when I realised that her mouth wasn't moving. She stood up and walked out of the room seaming pleased with her self. I ran my hand through my untied hair as if to calm down, but at that point I was having another to-much-information-over-load. Before I knew it I was curled into a ball, with my head resting on my chin and a blanket draped around my shoulders. I sat like that until sun rise, which was about three or four hours.

It was then I realised that sweat dewed my fore head. But I didn't move to wipe it. I just sat there staring at the door from where my grandma had left.

"Aurora" aide suddenly burst into the room. It made me jump but my hand were clamped so hard around my legs that they didn't come apart.

"Aurora?" he now seamed worried "aurora? Are you ok?"

"Yes" I mumbled in to my legs.

"You look horrible, as pail as a sheet of paper" he came over to me and pulled me into his lap where I cuddled into him. He was really warm and I felt like I was freezing.

"You look like you about to get heat stroke"

"Urmmm" I mumbled in to his top.

"Well don't worry you will be kept safe no matter what" I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and tried to concentrate.

"_Gate keeper"_ I thought.

"_Yes your highness"_

"_I am beginning to she shadows out side my window and around the house"_

"_Well…it is because they are there for there to going your army but they have to find there way of life before they can be given back the freedom to live in there former bodies"_

"_Thank you ever so much"_

"_Good bye you highness"_

"_Good bye gate keeper"_ and I were awake again. Aiden was looking at me with a scarier expression. He just kissed me on my forehead and let me get washed and dressed.


	8. Chapter 8

I spent hours in the shower relaxing my muscles, but after a while I just gave up. My head was to full of what had just happened, it felt like there was someone watching the last clip over and over again, rewinding, pausing, rewinding, pausing. It never ceased, I felt like I was about to scream.

"Aurora, what's wrong? You look like you are about to explode" Aiden said as I walked out of the kitchen through to the lounge.

"I think I am about to scream" I admitted settling into a seat with the black shadows still circling.

"Why? What is it?" that was when I realised I was watching them circle around and around again and again.

"You see them" I said pointing at the shadows "the black figures always moving around us circling and circling again and again."

"No I see nothing just the normal lounge"

"But they are they r there I see them all of them, I hear their voices and I see their faces, over and over again." I said falling into his arms with tears pouring down my face.

I was still sobbing when Salina walked in.

"What's wrong with her?" Salina shouted running over to pull me into her lap. I turned over and started to soak her shirt with tears.

"I don't know she was just babbling about seeing shadows and faces and hearing screams then she started crying" I heard Aiden explain.

"Hush hush. Your ok know I will sort this out ok?" I just nodded trying to keep hold of her I didn't want to be parted from her.

"Now aurora you are going to have to let go of me for me to sort this out of?" I nodded.

"Callum can you take her for me" then I was being moved from one lap to another, all I knew was that the new lap was warm and comfortable but not as comforting as Salina's. Then something of the last exchange of words registered in my mind, I wasn't in Aiden's lap I was in Callum's. I jumped up of his lap and landed on the floor with a thud.

"What was that?" Callum asked me with a scared expression.

"Where is Aiden?" I hissed at him.

"He is talking to Jacque. Why?"

"Why are you here?"

"He mentioned about you asking how I was and he asked for me to come over. Why?"

"Stupid fur ball asked the stupid head to come over" I said under my breath.

"Hang on a minute you haven't answered any of my questions have you and I have answered all of yours"

"Well I don't want to answer yours"

"That's a little immature of you don't you think?"

"No not at all" I tried to stand up but was then caught by Callum's massive hands.

"Thanks" I said walking to the chair on the other side of the room.

"My pleasure" he said grinning at me, I just scowled back. When Salina walked back into the room she was being fallowed by Grandma.

"Now please explain to Aurora so that she understands" Salina said turning to face her.

"Aurora I can't take away the shadows but I can make them invisible and the voices with go too" Grandma said explaining to me.

"Actually now that I think about it, I don't think you can get rid of them. I just got used to it"

"Fabulous!" I cried out falling into the sofa "I have a persistent fur ball, voices in my head, I am seeing shadows and I am supposed to fight over a clump of hills just me luck"

"Aurora" Salina called, she had now moved to the kitchen.

"Coming" I cried back. When I walked to the kitchen she was holding open the back door to the garden, to my surprise I saw coral but behind her were more of her kind babbling away.

"Your highness" she said bowing as low as possible after that all the others did so to.

"Coral what are you doing?"

"Collecting an army. There was nothing against air attack"

"Thank you but I don't want you to be in danger as well"

"Aurora I don't think you can save anyone from this battle"

"But I will do my best to save you" I said pushing her indoors. It was like pushing a wall I got no where. Then eventually she gave up and walked inside. She came to rest on the floor of the lounge. I called grandma, Jacque, James, and Salina into the lounge. As the discussed 'military' tack ticks I walked to my room and practically collapsed on my bed.

"Aurora?" Aiden said timidly walking into my room.

"What?" I said but it was muffled as I was talking into the pillow.

"Your looking worse and worse every day what it the matter?"

"I don't know…. It's just really upsetting" I could feel the tears start to fall down my cheeks.

"What? What is? Aurora god damn it I don't understand" he had now pulled me into his lap and he was sitting crossed legged on my bed. He then whipped the tears from my eyes.

"All those people sitting in that lounge down there and all the men and women out on the field now working out, all of them. They are all going to die, all because of me"

"No they will not. You will survive I will survive it will be over and done with as quickly as possible don't worry. Plus you need to practice your powers don't you?"

"Yeh I do but I can I calm down before I start I think there might be another round of hysteria coming on"

"Ok that's fine" he sat will me all that time as the tears fell and fell, it looked at thought there was no end to the tears. As soon as I had run dry of tears I still sat there comforted by his grip.

"Any better? Or am I going to have to sit here for another hour while you sock my shirt?"

"Yes I think I am better now can we go?"

"All right common" he dragged me down the stairs past the lounge and out to the garden where an old man was standing. It looked as thought he was practicing ti-chi, but I really didn't know.

"Hello" he said turning to face us"

"Hello this is aurora" Aiden replied "she is the one I was telling you about"

"Ahh the earth keeper"

"The what?" I said. I was taken back to what he called me as I had never looked after any earth and it was impossible for me to keep and earth wet or fertilised. He opened his mouth and was about to reply when a horn sounded in the distance. Then everything happened at once he disappeared into the distance and everyone came running thought to the back of the house.

What you seek now is beyond all imagination, it had turned light into dark, and turned dark darker still, as you read on you will find the experience of this read a horrifying one, so I worn you now before the spirit from which you live is sucked away by the very power of my words. Only the faint hearted will cross this path walk 9 gates into death and never return. But seat your self comfortably and you might just win back what little sprit will be beaten out of you. like I said before I warn you.


	9. the ending of life

I watched as the hedge that towered over me by 6ft started to part and reveal a meadow with a scorching sun that warmed even the coldest of skin. At the back of the field there was a forest. Salina, the bear pack, grandma, butterfly, molly and I all walked out into the field, but I seamed to be the only one not mesmerised by its beauty.

Then in the distance just coming out of the forest I saw 3 men on horse back riding towards us. That's when the hedge closed again suddenly.

I turned around to ask a question but every one had passed out, I ran to the right, and then ran to the left but every where I tried to run there were more of them riding towards me.

_Their horses of night black skin,_

_And red eyes that will draw you in,_

_Masks that will fill you with fear._

_And it will take the spirit from with in you will you shed not one tear._

The poem that was told to me many years ago repeated in my head over and over again. But this wasn't just a poem; it was the Triassic people's poem that brought fear into the very hearts of men. But this section of information was no use as I was about to be trodden to death by horses……

They weren't horses, I could hear bones rubbing against each other, and I could smell decaying flesh. These were dead corpses. Then it occurred to me, all the Triassic people we actually dead rotting people only held to getter by the lies of people. not just any old lies, the lies of their people the same people who were take from there relatives and told to commit treason against their king and queen by saying that they did not belong to the feshtionlites, and that their sole duty was to the king who didn't even have a body to live in.

"hello" the Triassic king said to me.

I felt a sudden cold metallic thing press against my leg. It was a knife. If I killed my self now I could join my family in the stars. The perfect idea.

"sorry boys but I now have to make my leave" I removed the knife from my pocket I pulled the sharp cold blade across my neck so that blood started to poor over the blade. The knife had cut so deep that it blood came quicker that normal and I fell limp as I started to turn blue. My last breath was spent letting out a small sob as I joined the beautiful darkness of death. A tear at last rolled down my cheek and I was gone. Never to be seen to live, but to live in the skies with Aiden.


End file.
